degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Spinner-Sav Friendship
The friendship between Spinner Mason and Sav Bhandari formed in the seventh season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Friendship History Overview Spinner and Sav met through Peter Stone, who wanted Spinner to be the drummer for the band that he, Sav, and Danny had formed. Spinner was reluctant at first, but agreed to join. Despite being three years younger than Spinner, Sav's friendship with Spinner grew the more time they spent together with the band. Degrassi: The Next Generation Season 7 In Broken Wings, Peter auditions Spinner to be the drummer of his new band, Stüdz, which consists of Peter, Sav, and Danny. Spinner thinks they suck and they're too pretty to be taken seriously. Peter is enraged, until he has an idea. Spinner agrees to join the band, but says he can be seen with Peter, but not with Sav or Danny, assuming that they are freshman. Peter comes up with the idea to wear bunny masks so they would remain anonymous. In Ladies' Night, Danny and Spinner perform with the Stüdz at the Freedom Fast. In If This Is It, Peter reveals to Spinner that Stüdz got the gig in a band showcase. Danny realizes that they have exams, but Spinner says that it is their chance to play in front of people. Johnny walks by and reveals that he knows their secret, saying he was the one to vote for them in the showcase, which leaves an awkward silence between Peter, Sav, Spinner and Danny. At the showcase, Sav says that he isn't ready, but Spinner tells them to focus since they are on next. However, while performing, the audience doesn't like their song, and they are laughed off the stage. Season 8 In Fight the Power, Spinner is at Danny, Jane, and Sav's practice. Later, when Jane tells Spinner that she was jumped, he asks if Danny or Sav did anything, but she says that they weren't there. In Lost in Love (1), Sav is at the congratulatory party that Jane threw for Spinner when she thought he had gotten into the police academy. Sav and Jane later both attend the dance. In Heat of the Moment, the Stüdz are practicing at Peter's loft, and Sav sings "The Anya Song". However, practice is cancelled when Peter's father brings Peter's baby sister over. In Up Where We Belong, the Stüdz are practicing at Peter's loft, and Sav express a wish that he could play for the rest of his life. Spinner, Peter, and Danny tease him about "his plan" that he had already laid out for himself. In Danger Zone, Sav waits outside of The Dot with Peter, Anya, and Mia, waiting to find out what is going on about Holly J. and Spinner. Season 9 In Just Can't Get Enough, the Stüdz are set to perform at the Winter Beach Bash, however, Peter develops a meth habit before the show. He misses the beginning of the show, and Sav is forced to sing since neither Danny or Spinner can. During their performance, Peter comes up on stage and forces them to stop singing. High on meth, Peter tries to fight Sav for taking over his role as singer, and then tries to start singing another song, before running out. Peter ends up stranded between two busy roads, and Riley, Spinner, Danny, and Sav all go together to rescue him. In Close to Me, the Stüdz perform for the first time with Jane as the new lead singer at Spinner's loft. In You Be Illin', the band, now called Janie and the Studs, perform at the showcase at school. Despite Peter's attempts to kick out Jane, he becomes a roadie for the group. In Innocent When You Dream, Peter and the rest of the Studs do a music video to "House Arrest" for a contest to cheer Sav up. In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, Janie and the Studs perform for the last time together as school ends, and Sav and Spinner later attend Jane's graduation. Later, Sav and Danny attend Spinner and Emma's wedding, and they fight over who would be the one to tell Spinner that Jane was there. Degrassi: Next Class Season 2 In #ToMyFutureSelf, Spinner and Sav both attended Peter's birthday party. Trivia *Sav was good friends with Spinner's ex-girlfriend Jane Vaughn. *Manny Santos was attracted to both of them, but only Spinner dated her. *They were both members of Janie and the Studs. *They were both friends with Danny Van Zandt, Peter Stone and Holly J. Sinclair. *Holly J. had a romantic interest in both of them, but only dated Sav. *Their girlfriends at the time, Jane and Anya MacPherson, had a conflict with each other. *Sav's former friend Drew Torres shares many similarities with Spinner. *They both graduated from Degrassi: Spinner in 2007 and Sav in 2011. *Spinner's ex-girlfriend Manny and Sav's younger sister Alli Bhandari share similarities with each other. *Spinner's ex-girlfriend Paige and Sav's ex-girlfriend Holly J. share similarities with each other. *They were both members of the Degrassi Soccer Team. *Spinner's close friend Marco Del Rossi was briefly Sav's history teacher at Degrassi. *Sav attended Spinner's wedding to Emma Nelson, and performed in their wedding band. *They both made their final appearances in #ToMyFutureSelf. Quotes *Danny: "Well, I'm not telling Spinner that Jane's here." Sav: "Man, if I tell him he will break me." Danny: "You're overreacting." Sav: "Man, I'm like a twig!" - Degrassi Takes Manhattan Gallery Degrassi-season-9-promo-pic.jpg y6556y.png 6yrtrtr.png 65ytrtr.png 65565tr.png 655trtr.png 87uiyuuuyyuiyiu.png 6565trr.png IMG 2230.jpg season8_(257).jpg season8_(91).jpg 6556455.png 65y5trrr.png 6565655trrrr.png 65y5trrrff.png 904906-2.jpg 656565565.png 5655656t.png 65y56556.png 6556655656y.png 56565yyy.png 878j.jpg DFGFDGDFGDFGDFGDFG.jpg A73.jpg Image16d.jpg Image19e.jpg 1zqviwm.jpg Rs.jpg Y6556y.png 595X0113 (1).jpg 595X0192.jpg 53f.JPG IMG 5559.JPG IMG 5618.JPG Degrassi the next generation season 8.jpg Ryty6.jpg Boys-group-gallery-s8-25-03-2014.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:DNC Season 2